Freddy Fazbear's Pizza/FNaF2
Main = In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, a separated "improved" version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza seems to have been a larger establishment before the events of the first game took place. As mentioned in a newspaper after beating Night 6 of the second game, the restaurant would soon be shut down. However, the possibility of a reopening is mentioned, albeit with a lower budget. This may explain why the restaurant in the first game has limited power, a smaller location, and four active animatronics instead of six. The animatronics include updated versions of the main four along with a balloon vendor named BB and a puppet-like animatronic, The Puppet. They come complete with facial recognition technology and are linked to criminal databases. The pizzeria has more rooms than the location in the first game, including four party rooms, a Game Area, and a Prize Corner. The main animatronics from the previous location are also stored away in a Parts/Service room, used for spare parts for the new ones. As the week progresses, terrible things start to happen within the restaurant that result in an investigation, lockdown, and eventually its closing. It is assumed that someone or other guards tampered with the animatronics' facial recognition feature. They also begin to behave strangely around adults, yet are normal when interacting with the children, possibly because the facial scanning was blurred or damaged, resulting in the system taking too long to scan a persons face as it would have to fight the blur of the cameras. A spare suit, presumably that of Golden Freddy or Springtrap, is stolen between Night 5 and Night 6 and supposedly used to lure children into the back, where they are murdered during the day when the building is on lockdown due to an investigation. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted the FNaF 2 version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza returns as a digital recreation within The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience. The player can see it with in all of the FNAF 2 levels, and (presumably) within Mangle's Vent Repair level. All of the rooms that the player could see in FNaF 2 can be seen in this game. Trivia *The pizzeria in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 lacks a kitchen. It could be an oversight or possibly isn't visible through the cameras. * Like the first game's pizzeria, there is no visible entrance/exit on the map. *The second game takes place within the week of November 8th to November 13th in the year 1987, according to Jeremy Fitzgerald's paycheck. This is a relatively odd work week, as that would mean he began his original work week on Sunday and ended it on Thursday (as opposed to the typical work week of beginning on Monday and concluding on Friday). **This is likely due to Scott Cawthon referencing the release date of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, which was on November 11th. ***This is also incongruous with Phone Guy's call on Night 1, who refers to the position as a "summer job." |-|Gallery = Gameplay The Office 2.png|The Office of the pizzeria. Party Room 1.png|The first party room, presumably for hosting birthdays. Party Room 2.png|The second party room, presumably for hosting birthdays. PartyRoom3.png|The third party room, presumably for hosting birthdays. Party Room 4.png|The fourth party room, presumably for hosting birthdays. TheLeftAirVent.png|The Left Air Vent. TheRightAirVent.png|The Right Air Vent. Main Hall.png|The pizzeria's Main Hall, presumably used for people to get from one end of the building to the other. PartsService.png|Parts and Service, the spare parts and consumer service section of the building. 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|The Show Stage, the main performing stage for the animatronics. TheGameArea.png|The Game Area, an arcade/dining portion of the building. Prize Corner.png|Prize Corner, the prize-receiving portion of the building. Kid's Cove.png|Kid's Cove, the child playroom. Death Minigames Foxy Minigame on Android.png|Pirate Cove as seen in Foxy's minigame. Death-minigame-map.gif|The location from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 in minigame format. Stage.png|The Show Stage as seen in the SAVETHEM minigame. |The floor of the Main Hall and Prize Corner in the "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M" minigame, featuring red-and-black checkered tiles. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted